


Behind the Ugly Ass Blue Lockers

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Series: Healthy/Fluffy ship fics I wrote while I was depressed [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Best Friends, Coming Out, Donghyuck calls mark 'my captain', Eavesdropping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is so sweet, Mark is the captain of the basketball team, No Smut, So light that if you blink you miss it, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and mark nearly fucking dies, basically theres one jerk and mark says no and donghyuck overhears, but that guy is an asshole that no one likes, he has a lot of anxiety but thats not really specified, i mean not really since its super fluffy, idk why but i listened to girl crush by harry styles on soundcloud when i wrote this, its cute dont worry, renomin and johnny make a slight appearance, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Donghyuck goes to find Mark after a big game, accidentally hearing the team talking."Dude that's so gay.""How many times have I told you to stop saying that?"-*-or the fic where mark doesnt put up with this assholes shit/defends basic human rights and donghyuck hears it allits cute, mark is in love, donghyuck is so proud, and jeno just wants them to get a fucking roomthey get the happy ending they deserve





	Behind the Ugly Ass Blue Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited like all my fics hahahahahaha i need to find someone whos willing to beta these ffs
> 
> Anyways, like in nearly all my fics, I suggest you listen to:  
> Girl Crush by Harry Styles on Soundcloud (for no fucking reason other than i listened to it while writing)  
> SUBURBIA by Troye Sivan  
> Lucky Strike by Troye Sivan  
> She Had the World by Panic! At the Disco (which also has no correlation to the fic I just like it)
> 
> Please enjoy! (or not i cant tell you what to do)

 

Donghyuck ran down the bleachers and down the locker room hall.

 

His best friend, Mark Lee, had just won yet another basketball game. This one securing their spot in Regionals.

 

He smiled, getting ready to smother Mark in hugs and go buy him his favorite watermelon popsicles. When he turned the doorknob to the changing room, he stepped in and heard the team talking, not noticing Donghyuck.

 

There was a layer of lockers in between him and the team, and no one saw or heard him come in.

 

Donghyuck was about to yell out something embarrassing to get Mark's attention when someone spoke.

 

"Dude that's so  _gay._ "

 

Donghyuck's blood ran cold and he froze. 

 

No one knew he was gay. He had never said it aloud before, but his close friends seemed to understand.

 

He felt a pang in his heart, and he was about to walk out when a comforting voice said, "How many times have I told you to stop saying that?"

 

Mark.

 

Donghyuck felt proud, hearing Mark speak up. It was one of the reasons Donghyuck was so in love with his best friend, Mark was so accepting of everyone.

 

It’s one of the most attractive qualities of anyone.

 

There was a snort from the guy who spoke first, Jaeguen, and he spat out, "Chill, Mark."

 

Mark's locker slammed shut and he turned to face Jaeguen, "No, I'm not gonna  _chill._  I told you, that word isn't bad, and you keep using it in a derogatory way."

 

Donghyuck tensed, moving closer to the blue lockers, looking through the small holes on them to see the whole team.

 

Mark was a few lockers to the right of Donghyuck, standing across from Jaeguen. The rest of the team spread out around them and in the far corner.

 

" _Derogatory,_  that's a bit much." Jaeguen responded. He turned and saw Mark's not-amused face and scoffed, "Are you actually getting pissed over this?"

 

"Yeah, I am." Mark grit out, "Will you please stop saying gay as if it means something bad? Cause it doesn't and you just sound like a douchebag."

 

Donghyuck felt pride in his veins as Mark stared Jaeguen, a few inches taller than him, straight in the eyes.

 

Jaeguen set all his stuff down and sneered at Mark, "Listen,  _Lee-"_

 

"No, you listen." Mark snapped, he took a step forward, making Jaeguen step back, hitting the locker behind him, "I'm not going to put a hand on you. All I'm going to say is it would be a damn shame to see you turning in your jersey before Regionals because you can't keep your fucking mouth shut."

 

There was silence.

 

The rest of the team didn’t look away though. They stood in support of Mark’s words.

 

Jaeguen's eyes dropped and Mark seemed to take that as agreement. He went back to putting his stuff away when Jaeguen shoved him into the lockers, face first. The ones Donghyuck was hiding behind.

 

Those ugly ass blue lockers.

 

Donghyuck almost ran around to Mark but forced his feet to stay grounded.

 

The rest of the team, who had been watching the ordeal carefully all stepped up.

 

"Jaeguen what the hell?"

"Yo, back off."

"Fuck off, dude."

"Just stop for once."

 

They all came to Mark's aide, cornering Jaeguen to keep him from attacking again. Mark was currently sitting on the bench, holding his head where he hit it.

 

Donghyuck held a hand over his mouth to keep him from calling out to see if Mark was okay.

 

He was in too far to break his hiding now.

 

One of his other teammates and their closest friends, Jeno, did it for him, "Hey, you okay, Mark?

 

Mark hummed as a yes, standing up and removing his hand. 

 

"Jaeguen, if I don't see your jersey by the end of the day tomorrow, I'll go to the office and get you suspended. Your choice." Mark spoke harshly.

 

Jaeguen had a look of disbelief on his face, "This is all because I called the other team gay for losing?"

 

"Yes!" The whole team said.

 

Donghyuck smiled at that, knowing most of the team personally.

 

Mark said, "I've told you a million times to stop, and I can't put up with your homophobic ass any longer."

 

"This is just because your weird ass stalker is gay!" Jaeguen yelled.

 

The whole team froze. Mark had his back turned and his shoulders tensed.

 

Donghyuck felt paralyzed, were they talking about him?

 

"He's not my stalker, he's my fucking best friend!" Mark yelled while turning around, he was pissed now. Angrier than Donghyuck has ever heard him, "And how do you know that Hyuck is gay?"

 

"I heard you and Jeno talking yesterday at practice." Jaeguen grinned, like a villain about to ruin the happy ending.

 

Mark sighed and whispered a small, "Fuck." to himself. He felt so guilty for outing Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck, though, could only focus on the fact that Mark had been apparently talking about Donghyuck without him.

 

He knew Mark would never say anything bad, being the perfect Christian boy he is. But it still made Donghyuck nervous.

 

"So what if he is? He's my best friend and he's human." Mark jeered, "It doesn't matter. Either way you're being a complete dickhead!"

 

Donghyuck felt a smile creep on his face and a blush go across his cheeks.

 

Jaeguen said in a deprecating way, "Almost sounds like you like him back. I mean, it's obvious Hyuck-"

 

Mark interjected rudely, "Don't call him that."

 

Donghyuck’s heart fluttered in his chest, hearing Mark’s threatening tone.

 

"has a little crush on you. He comes to every game, he's always following you around. But wait a minute. You come here and talk about him for the whole fucking practice like rainbows come out of his ass. Is it wrong for me to say that our precious captain here has a crush on the retarded kid?"

 

Donghyuck gasped, not heard by anyone. There’s no way that can be true, he thought, that would be too perfect.

 

Mark grabbed Jaeguen by the shirt and threw him against the lockers.

 

“Shut the fuck up and don’t call him that.” Mark grit out, glaring daggers into Jaeguen’s smug eyes.

 

Jaeguen smirked, “You know I’m right. At least, I’m right that Mark Lee wants to have a little fun with Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck face scrunched in disgust at those words. But he hated to admit that he wouldn’t mind if Mark wanted that.

 

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Mark said, pushing Jaeguen further into the lockers.

 

There is his best friend, Donghyuck thought, being respectful to people. He felt delight cover the disgust.

 

“Tell me I’m wrong. Look me in the eyes and say I’m just talking bullshit.” Jaeguen grinned.

 

Mark’s eyes fell and his grip loosened a little.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. Why wasn’t he refuting? Why wasn’t Mark laughing it off and saying Jaeguen was wrong? Why is Mark hesitating?

 

“Mark?” Jeno asked nervously. Everyone in the room held their breath.

 

Mark snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. He let go of Jaeguen and let him slide to the ground.

 

“So what? So what if I happen to want to take him on a date? So what if I want to kiss him? Huh? So what if I’m gay, and super fucking gay for Lee Donghyuck? So what if I’m in love with a guy? Do any of you have a problem with that?” Mark yelled.

 

Donghyuck felt numb, frozen to his spot. He held his breath to keep himself from yelling out that he loved Mark too.

 

He felt so happy, though, knowing for sure that Mark did feel the same. Mark didn’t even know Donghyuck was there, so he was not lying to make the younger boy feel better.

 

Donghyuck nearly started crying from happiness, his eyes feeling wet.

 

The whole locker room went silent and they all stared in awe at their captain.

 

Jaeguen looked just as shocked, gaping as Mark bellowed this to everyone, looking Jaeguen dead in the eyes.

 

Mark looked around at the rest of his team. Instead of avoiding his gaze, they all smiled or nodded at him in respect.

 

After his outburst, Mark scoffed, “No one seems to be a fucking dickwad like you Jaeguen.”

 

Mark put the lock on his locker and grabbed his bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, though. I’m not attracted to you in the slightest. No one in the whole world who is attracted to men will ever be attracted to you Jaeguen.”

 

Mark stormed out. When he made his way around the wall of lockers, he saw Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck stood by the door, about four feet away from Mark, blushing.

 

Mark stopped, eyes meeting Donghyuck’s watery ones, “Oh fuck.”

 

Donghyuck was just as frozen.

 

“Donghyuck, I-“ Mark tried to explain.

 

There were a few gasps and whispers coming from the other guys, “Is Donghyuck over there?”

 

Mark’s head fell and he stared at the ground, “I’m sorry, Hyuck-“

 

Donghyuck marched over, grabbing Mark’s face, lifting it to face him.

 

Staring into Mark’s wide eyes, he hesitated a little, before internally smacking himself and leaning in to kiss him.

 

Mark made a noise of surprise, but quickly melted into it. Raising his hands to Donghyuck’s hips, he pressed back. Closing his eyes in the process.

 

And my _god_ , did it feel so fucking good.

 

Donghyuck was warm, so warm, in the cold locker room. Mark’s hands gripped at his shirt, pulling him closer, wanting to feel the heat radiating off this shorter boy.

 

They started slow, a nervous press of lips, almost feather light.

 

But then they both found that wasn’t nearly enough. Moving closer, pressing their lips together firmly like they fit together like a puzzle.

 

Donghyuck’s hands moved from Mark’s face, down his neck and settled them on his back, pulling him closer. He flattened his palms, feeling Mark’s broad shoulders.

 

Mark tilted his head to a more comfortable position, pressing his lips a little harder.

 

Everything around him faded. The grey walls, the noises of confusion coming from his teammates, the dim lighting.

 

Kissing Donghyuck made him feel like he was sitting on the hammock he had in eighth grade, when he and Donghyuck would lay together in the warm summer air.

 

Mark wanted to be selfish. He wanted more, and more, and _more._

 

He wanted Donghyuck to be closer, until there was no space in between them. He wanted to live in the feeling of kissing Donghyuck forever because it felt better than anything.

 

Donghyuck always said it was too warm, but Mark craved that warmth all throughout the winter. Finding that it wasn’t the sun that brought the comfort, but the tan boy who would lay next to him.

 

Mark slowly turned them, pressing Donghyuck’s back to the cold tile walls.

 

Donghyuck hummed gratefully, starting to cool down and enjoy the moment. His hand came up to Mark’s face. When his thumb touched his eyes, Mark hissed in pain.

 

That was where he got hit. Donghyuck lowered his fingers, pressing harder as an apology.

 

Mark accepted it enthusiastically.

 

Donghyuck felt fuzzy. He felt like he was floating, full of happiness. He let out a giddy laugh, breaking the kiss slightly. Mark chuckled too, resting their foreheads together.

 

Donghyuck opened his eyes to see Mark’s already staring at him, the brown eyes looking at his slightly red lips.

 

Donghyuck smiled and leaned in again, Mark meeting him halfway.

 

They felt more comfortable this time. Mark’s hands rested firmly on Donghyuck’s hips. His thumbs rubbed circles there anxiously.

 

Donghyuck would’ve felt uncomfortable for his hands to be so low if it was someone else. But this was Mark, his best friend, the guy who would hold his hips when he went for hugs or when they would sit close enough.

 

Mark felt full of so much energy, surprisingly, after just coming off an intense game. He fingers skittered across Donghyuck’s skin, trying to ground himself so he wouldn’t mess up.

 

He was afraid if he pulled away or made a mistake, Donghyuck would turn and run away.

 

Donghyuck seemed to notice Mark’s anxiety, so he let his right hands trace up Mark’s back where they rested and into his hair.

 

He stroked it softly like he had done a million times before to calm Mark down.

 

Mark sighed into the kiss, shoulders losing their tension slightly.

 

They started to slow down. Instead of trying to take each other’s breath like it was their last, they started to breath each other in like they were their oxygen source.

 

They moved at a more comfortable pace, relaxed and lazy, just like early Saturday mornings when they eat a dozen donuts together cause fuck Mark’s sport diet.

 

It was perfect.

 

Mark raised a hand to Donghyuck’s cheek, running his thumb over the cheekbones littered with sunspots.

 

Mark made a mental note to press a million kisses to them like he always wanted to.

 

They could have been there for hours, but reality had faded away.

 

Mark didn’t even hear his friends call out in worry, making their way to small expanse of space in between the lockers and the wall, seeing Donghyuck pressed against the wall, Mark’s lips on his.

 

The kiss slowed down into small pecks onto each other’s grinning lips, neither wanted to be the first to stop.

 

Mark, sadly, started to come down to Earth. Hearing the whoops and cheers of the team behind him.

 

Donghyuck let Mark pull away, knowing they would get back to this later. He looked over Mark’s shoulder and made eye contact with Jeno.

 

Jeno smiled at him, truly happy for his two close friends.

 

Donghyuck was nervous to see not only his reaction, but the whole team. But seeing their exaggerated mocking kisses, making him giggle, he knew they were just teasing and were glad.

 

Mark looked down at Donghyuck’s giggle, kissing his forehead. Donghyuck sighed happily and buried his face in Mark’s chest, trying to keep himself from waking up from the perfect dream he lived in.

 

Mark fondly smiled down.

 

“Mark is whipped! Look at his fucking gross ass smile.” Johnny, the point guard, yelled out. Everyone laughed and Mark turned his face to see the whole team, minus Jaeguen, teasing the two boys.

 

He flipped them off but smiled gratefully at them.

 

Leaning down by Donghyuck’s ear he whispered, “Do you want to get out of here?”

 

“Sure. I was planning to get you some celebratory food anyways.” Donghyuck said giddily.

 

Mark felt his heart flutter, “Should we go down to 127 Ice Cream?”

 

Donghyuck looked up at Mark and nodded, “And I am paying, since you just made it to Regionals.”

 

Mark couldn’t help the soft smile he sent the younger boy. Causing the other boys to gag.

 

They ignored it. Donghyuck pushed Mark away slowly, “I mean, anything for _my captain,_ right?”

 

Mark’s face turned bright red. He heard Jeno tell the team, “Mark’s fucking disgusting and likes it when Donghyuck calls him, “my captain.”

 

They all let out small jeers, jokingly saying, “oh, my capitain!”

 

Mark’s face stayed a dark red color, rolling his eyes at his team

 

Donghyuck smirked, before turning and walking away. He stopped at the door and yelled, “It’s a date,” before walking out.

 

Leaving a stunned, blushing mess of Mark behind him.

 

Mark was shocked still, unable to move as the team huddled him all slapping his back in congratulations.

 

Donghyuck, on the other end of the door, smiled as he heard all the commotion. He leaned against the cold door, trying to calm his beating heart.

 

He found himself unable to when Mark came out, hair ruffled from all the teasing, face flushed from before.

 

Donghyuck smiled up at Mark who was already staring down at him.

 

Seeing the weird look in Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck asked, “What, do I have something on my face?”

 

“No,” Mark shook his head, “I just love you and think you are beautiful.”

 

Donghyuck put his face in his hands, “You can’t just say that!”

 

“Why not, it’s the truth?” Mark fondly smiled down at Donghyuck.

 

“Whatever.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and they both started walking to the door to leave.

 

Mark’s hand brushed against Donghyuck’s. When Donghyuck didn’t pull away, Mark grabbed his and interlocked their fingers.

 

Donghyuck blushed again, his heart skipping a beat so often tonight he thought he was dying.

 

Then again, he wouldn’t mind dying at the hands of Mark.

 

“I didn’t say it back there, but,” Donghyuck said nervously, “I love you too. As in, I am in love with you.”

 

Mark sighed in relief, “I was worried I was coming on too strong.”

 

Donghyuck scoffed, “Please, Minhyung. I don’t think there is one thing that you want that I don’t.”

 

“So if I asked you to be my boyfriend you would say yes?” Mark quipped out. Still, he felt anxious.

 

Donghyuck hummed and pretended to think about it, “I don’t know. Maybe if you let me have your pudding at lunch tomorrow.”

 

Mark snorted, “Like you don’t steal it every day anyways.”

 

“Mark!” Donghyuck whined.

 

Mark smiled, “Fine. Anything for my boyfriend.”

 

Donghyuck face lit up at those words. He leaned up and pressed a peck to Mark’s lips and they continued walking.

 

When they got to Mark’s car, Donghyuck let Mark’s hand rest on his thigh like usual.

 

They were sat at a red light, about a block away from the ice cream shop. Mark nervously tapped on Donghyuck’s leg.

 

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked, setting his hand on Mark’s comfortingly.

 

Mark bit his lip before answering, “I just- when we go to Regionals, would you wear my jersey?”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, “Actually?”

 

Mark nodded.

 

Donghyuck’s face broke out into a brilliant smile, “I would love to.”

 

Mark leaned over the console and pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck pressed back, keeping it soft and sweet.

 

They only pulled away when the car behind them honked, realizing the light turned green.

 

Donghyuck hid his grin behind his hand, the other one holding Mark’s.

 

It was absolutely perfect in every way.

 

( At Regionals, Donghyuck yelled from the stands with Jaemin and Renjun, number 28 on his back.

Mark was given a penalty shot, in the last three seconds of the game, with the clock stopped on a timeout.

The two teams were tied, in the last match of the finals.

Seeing his boyfriends nervous look from the bench, Donghyuck stood and yelled,

“Minhyung, hurry up and make the damn shot you hot little bitch!”

Mark’s head snapped to Donghyuck, blushing as the whole stadium heard.

His teammates slapped the back of his head, telling him to focus, but also laughing at Mark’s gross, soft smile.

The whistle signaled the timeout was over.

Mark nervously walked over to the line. He let out a breath, bouncing the ball three times.

The whisle blew again, signaling the start of the time.

Mark raised his arms, letting the ball leave his fingertips.

Everyone held their breath as the ball fell into the basket.

The stadium went wild, Mark’s teammates hounding him as the time ran out.

Donghyuck stood up and ran down the bleachers, meeting Mark on the court.

Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s face, like he always does when they kiss, and brought him into a breathless kiss.

When they pulled away, Donghyuck took a few steps back. Mark gave him a confused look.

But seconds later, the whole team poured the water jug on Mark.

Mark yelped at the ice water, turning and shooting glares to his team. They all laughed at Mark’s expression and threw him some towels.

“Sorry dude! We just knew you needed to cool down or you and Donghyuck would end up fuc-“ Jeno started to say when Donghyuck yelled at him.

“Shut up Jen!”

Mark smiled at Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiled back, getting nervous at the smirk on his face.

“Donghyuck, do you want a hug?” A sopping wet Mark grinned, chasing Donghyuck who tried to get away.

Mark grabbed his by the waist and pulled him close. Donghyuck squealed, “Babe! Really?”

Mark giggled by his ear, “Yep.”

Donghyuck turned in his arms and face him, leaning in for a kiss.

They both smiled as they met in the middle.

Now this, this was perfect.)

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I am currently struggling (ha when am i not) with school so updates on any fics are prob going to be weeks late and im sorry but ya girl needs to go to college so
> 
> also! my best friend (whos gonna kill me if she sees this which she wont cause she doesnt even have ao3 lol) is doing a fundraiser for FourDiamonds which is a nonprofit that helps pay families bills for their kids cancer treatment.
> 
> i know im not the best writer, but if you donate i'll write a fic for you. you can decide how long, what fic, the storyline, etc.
> 
> So yeah, heres the link: https://fourdiamonds.donordrive.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=donorDrive.participant&participantID=176266
> 
> Do it for the kids please!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
